


Lying Through Our Teeth

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Day 17, Dirty Secret, I did Not see that coming, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, POV Sam Winchester, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Winchester Whump, Samifer - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Whump, Whumptober 2020, wrongfully accused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam has killed a nun, and Dean wants to know why.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Non-Consensual Pairings
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Lying Through Our Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020
> 
> No 17. I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING
> 
> Blackmail | Dirty Secret | Wrongfully Accused

“Sam, why in the fucking hell would you do this?!” Dean questioned.

Sam had no explanation. He didn’t even _remember_ what he’d done. Well, he could see what he’d supposedly done. It was all there in bloody splatters all over himself, and the floor, the wall… the dead body.

This wasn’t right. It didn’t make sense.

What the hell had happened?

There was a mutilated body, and a knife by it, so, he knew. But he didn’t know.

“I don’t know, dude!” he yelled at Dean, spreading his arms out in honest confusion. “This isn’t even something I’d think about doing.”

“Yeah, well you murdered a nun.”

“I didn’t.”

“Okay, so this dead body ain’t real?”

Sam sighed, and put a hand to his face, before realizing it was bloody. That wouldn’t leave a good image.

“You know that’s not what I said.”

“Well, you gonna say anything else? ‘Cause this picture ain’t pretty.”

“Dude, I don’t—I don’t know, okay?”

“Fine, well, we’re taking you to Bobby’s. Uh… Gotta get you out of here though before anyone sees” — Dean gestured at everything — “this. And you, you stink.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Dean must’ve been leading Sam out, right? Sam no longer knew.

Everything went black.

A familiar, seductive voice whispered his name in his head, and suddenly he knew. He knew everything. How this had happened, who was in him, what game was being played with his life. And he remembered killing the nun, killing her quick and clean, and then tearing her apart. The blood was hot on him, sticky. Sam felt as if he was supposed to throw up at a memory like this, but there was no feeling in his body.

Not until teeth and a tongue found his left ear.

Sensation came rushing back, if only in his head.

Sam breathed heavy, and was too terrified to pull away. His body just wouldn’t work.

“So, you want to tell Dean our dirty, little secret? Or should I?”

Sam shuddered, and his voice came out low and stuttered, “Get away from me.”

“Can’t. I’m already in here.”

Sam was circled, and then Lucifer stood before him. He was shown the burnt out vessel that he had previously inhabited, but then he grew taller, hair darker and longer, skin tanner, eyes a vivid hazel… And Sam was looking at himself.

That smile wasn’t him though.

“And you let me in.”

“Stop,” Sam commanded.

Lucifer laughed, maybe at the sheer audacity that Sam was trying to take control.

“Or what? You gonna kick me out, boy? You can’t. You gave your consent — to try and save your brother of all things — and now you can’t take it back.”

“Funny,” Sam retorted. “Didn’t realize that was how consent worked. You know, when a girl says no to me after she already said yes, that _no_ is what I listen to.”

Lucifer gave him a small smile. “Oh, you would be like that, wouldn’t you? But what about those others who said no?”

Sam stopped, could barely breathe.

“What?”

Lucifer was by him now, and playing with his hair — _their_ hair — and Sam clenched his jaw. He would hold his ground, but at the moment that wasn’t really a choice. He was frozen.

“Oh, you know, those girls I let you have some fun with.”

It all came flashing back. A body beneath him, encasing him, blood pounding, sobs and cries reaching his ears. And Sam had kept going, fucking her till she was cumming on his cock, and then he was cumming in her.

And she wasn’t the only one.

There was a skinny blonde, a curvy brunette, a beautiful and muscular red-head.

Sam fell to his knees, and Lucifer just had him lean against him, stroking those fingers of ice through his hair.

Swallowing roughly, he forced out, “You know that wasn’t me.”

“It was you.”

Sam tried to pull away, but Lucifer yanked on his hair, tilting his head back, and lowered himself before him. There was something so incredibly terrifying seeing the darkness on that familiar face, the face with his eyes. Maybe it _was_ him.

He had the memories, didn’t he? Did a memory of it make it true?

“You want me to tell Dean that you slutted your way around town? Or I could tell him about us.”

“There’s nothing _to_ tell,” Sam growled out.

“Hmm…” Lucifer cocked his head in thought. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.

Lips crashed against his, hungry, abrasive. And it wasn’t long before his bottom lip was caught between teeth, getting thoroughly worked until it was swollen and bleeding. Scrunching up his face in disgust, Sam screamed into that mouth that was his but wasn’t.

Sam couldn’t even stop himself from crying.

Moaning, Lucifer grabbed Sam’s neck, cutting off his air. He paused, breathing heavy, exhaling needy, heady breaths of cold darkness.

“I could make a deal,” he breathed, his hand going down to grope him, squeeze. Sam winced, and cried out through gritted teeth. “You let me have you, in here, and I won’t have to tell Dean about those girls you spread open.” Sam couldn’t respond even if he wanted to. “I won’t have to tell him about how you begged for me, how you wanted me in you.” 

Sam tried to pull away, and this just caused him to fall, Lucifer coming down on top of him, legs spread over him. The grip on his neck had faltered, and now that hand was caressing hot skin.

“I didn’t want this.”

“You said yes.”

“You’re in my head. You know that’s not what this was about. I didn’t do it for you.”

“Okay, well I’ll just step out for a moment or two, and tell Dean all the dirty things you’ve been up to. You won’t mind if I throw in the part about you getting off over his bed while he was sleeping, would you?”

Sam screamed, tried fighting back.

He was stuck. Stuck beneath Lucifer, in his head, in his body.

There was no way out.

He hadn’t done any of those things, and never would contemplate it. Dean had to know that, didn’t he?

But Dean already saw darkness in him. He knew about the demon blood, about fucking Ruby, about everything he regretted. This would just be more of that.

Sam reached up and kissed the Devil.


End file.
